Reason's Behind It All
by Dancer of Dreams
Summary: A couple of things that never happened to Kimberly Hart. One-shots.


Reason's Behind It All

By: Salene Groves

Summary: A couple things that never happened to Kimberly Hart.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe. (There may really not be a reason to go that high, but I rate all of them I do PG-13 even if they are below it)

Spoilers: Gilmore Girls is set during season five.

Disclaimer: I own very little in this story other than the plot.

A/N: Some of the thing the show ones are changed slightly. Some aren't crossover. These are just for fun.They are all one-shots. I mayeven write a sequal if I get enough feedback on one of the one-shots. So don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Advice to live by: Wisdom comes with age. Death comes with age. Therefore, wisdom is dangerous.

* * *

Reason 1: It's All Because Of A Child 

A Gilmore Girls Crossover

There was a fairly young female, no older than 17, sitting at one of the tables in Luke's Diner that day. She was new to the town. No one had any idea who she was. She just showed up one day. Very hungry. And very pregnant. About six months along if the town gossip had been wrong. But that particular day, she wasn't all that hungry. A pretty easy conclusion for someone to come to, considering the fact that her burger had been sitting in front of her for the past forty-five minutes. Luke didn't have the heart to throw her out though, even though there were people waiting for a table and she was sitting at a table for three. The girl didn't seem to be aware that anyone else was in the room, though. She just sat there with a newspaper in front of her. Quiet.

The door to the diner slammed open and a woman came bouncing through the door, followed by her daughter. "Hey Luke." She kissed him before he could say anything.

"Hey Lorelai. Hey Rory." Luke replied, slightly annoyed.

Rory smiled at him. "Hi Luke." She glanced around the room. "No empty tables?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope."

Lorelai sighed, disappointed. "Really? Oh, well."

Rory looked around the room once again. She zeroed in one lone figure at a table. "Hey, Mom. Do you know who that is?" She examined the young woman. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a large pink t-shirt that did nothing to hide her condition. Her hair hung limply around her face and she looked positively exhausted.

Her mother followed her the girl. "I have no idea." The girl couldn't have been more than 18, if that old. Lorelai's heart went out to the girl. She knew what it was like to be young and pregnant, although she, herself, had been younger.

Luke looked at the two of them. "Do not harass the poor girl, you hear me?"

Lorelai looked affronted. "I would never..." She trailed off and watched him go to serve someone their food. "...do that." She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you even listening to me?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

Rory smiled at them and turned to the girl. The girl was still staring at the newspaper, not aware of the world around her. She looked lonely. Like she didn't have a friend in the world. Sort of depressed. That couldn't be good for her baby. But what did Rory know? The only person she knew who had ever been pregnant was Sookie and she had been to happy to be depressed. Although it was sort of common sense. Rory approached the girls table and caught her attention. "Is anyone sitting here?" Rory gestured to the chair.

The girl shook her head, looking a little surprised. This was the first person to approach her since she came into town.

Rory smiled at the girl and sat down. "I'm Rory." She held out her hand.

The girl smiled slightly and took the other girl's hand. "Kim Hart." She took a moment to examine the female in front of her. Rory was average height. Her eyes were bright blue eyes and she had brown hair. She was obviously older than her. But she liked Rory immediately. She had a very calm yet happy demeanor.

"Nice to meet you." Rory grinned and settled back. "You new to town?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah."

Another person sat down beside Rory, a woman that was obviously her mother. The woman grinned at the youngest female at the table. "Hi!"

"Hello..." Kim replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"I'm Lorelai."

"I'm Kim." Kim looked over Lorelai, like she had her daughter. Lorelai was more hyper than Rory, but still as happy. She immediately liked her, too.

"You just moved in town with your parents?" Rory asked, interrupted her mother before she went of on one of her rants. She was surprised when Kim's smile vanished.

"No. They're not really in the picture any more." Kim replied, ignoring the pang of sadness.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lorelai assumed she meant that they were dead.

"Hum... Oh, they're not dead." It was almost like she was reading Lorelai's mind. "They just tried to make me do something I didn't want to..." Kim trailed off and her hand went to her stomach, protectively.

Both mother and daughter paled slightly, getting the gist of what she was saying.

Lorelai jumped to another (hopefully happier) subject, noticing the change in their new friends demeanor. "When's the baby due?"

Kim smiled once again, the sadness still lingering. "The 3rd of March."

"So where are you staying?" Rory asked, curious.

"The Duke Hotel."

Rory snapped back, appalled. That place was a rat trap. It was a miracle the place hadn't closed down years ago. "Why?" She asked before she could think better of it.

Kim glanced down embarrassed.

Lorelai got it. It was all she could afford. "What are you doing?" She gestured to the classifieds adds in the Stars Hallow Gazette.

"Looking for a job." Came the reply.

Rory mumbled an apology, which was replied with a reassuring smile.

"Oooh... Oooh... I have idea where you could work and live if we could get him to agree to it." Lorelai bounced at the prospect.

Kim shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"You didn't ask. I offered." The woman replied. This was going to be fun. She skipped off to find her boyfriend.

Rory looked at new friend. "You're not going to be able to talk her out of this. " She saw a worried look on Kim's face. "Don't worry."

-

It was at least a month later when Kim began to notice differences in her appearance. She looked happier. Her hair was fuller and she wasn't as pale. Kim could hardly believe it. The owner of the diner she had been eating at came back to her with a proposition and an extremely happy Lorelai trailing him. He offered her an the spare apartment upstairs and free food, if she worked down here during the day. She accepted, of course. She had come to know that the diner owner, Luke, was Lorelai's boyfriend. He hadn't really let her work to much, though. Said not to over exert herself. Him and Lorelai acted like parents. Making sure she was happy, taking care of herself, etc... Lorelai had even brought over Rory's old crib, stroller, and baby toys for her girl. Kim smiled and giggled slightly. She was having a little girl.

She laid a hand on her abdomen. Yes, she'd been shocked when the doctor had told her she was pregnant. Shocked silly. Shocked right into a flat-out faint. But when she'd come out of that faint, when the news had sunk in, when she'd actually realized that she was going to have a baby? Well, she had been scared, but she was happy. If on a slightly shocked level. She turned as someone knock on the door. It could have been only one of a few people. "It's open."

Rory poked her head in the door. "You know, someone could come in and completely clean you out you know."

Kim snorted. "Luke never lets anyone who does work here past the counter. I think I'll be safe."

"You ready to go?" Rory asked. She was taking the female to the hospital for a check-up.

Kim looked down at the shirt and ragged pants she was wearing. She gave Rory a look, getting a big grin in reply. "Just let me change."

Rory slid in to the room and sat down on the bed. "Oh, before I forget." She handed Kim the bag she was holding. "It's some of the old baby clothes that had never been worn."

"Never?" The petite girl looked at her friend.

"Nope." Was the reply. "Apparently, Mom had a bunch of baby clothes that Grandma had bought me. She had stored them away, planning on using them, but she had forgotten about them. I looked through all of them. I pulled out all the ones that weren't to frilly or, well you get the idea. I know how you love pink so I had Mom fix some of them so the would look more this century. There are a lot of pink and white. Some yellow and I think there are a few red and green in there."

Kim smiled and hugged the woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rory shoed her to the bathroom. "Go. Get ready. You don't want to be late."

"Alright." Kim rolled her eyes. She shut the door behind her.

Rory laughed. A couple seconds later, Kim poked her head out the door.

"Um, Rory?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Kim pointed to a spot on her bed. "Would you pass me my clothes?"

-

A nurse by the name of Annie asked Kim some questions. "Will your family be there at the birth?" Negative. "Will the father be there?" Negative. "All right lets look at your chart." A quick glance over it was all she needed to see. "Look like everything's fine. Everything is progressing as it should." She gave the teen a smile. "That's it."

"Thanks." Kim slid off the table. She meet Rory outside, in the waiting room.

"So, how is everything?" She asked.

Kim grinned, very excited. "Everything is fine." She squealed, quietly. "I'm having a baby!"

"Yeah..." Rory replied in a voice that said duh. "You just noticing this?"

The female rolled her eyes. "I'm just really happy."

Rory led the bouncing girl out to her car. She paused before starting the car. "Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She answered, unsure.

"What about her father?" Rory wondered.

"Oh..." Kim trailed off. Her eyes filled with tears. "He doesn't know."

Rory did a double take. "You didn't tell him?"

"No." Kimberly shook her head. She might eventually. But she couldn't. Not know. "I couldn't do this to him. He has his whole life ahead of him."

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" Rory responded. "More than just messing up his life?"

Kim let out a little laugh, wiping away the tears that had streamed down her face. "I knew there was a reason you went to Yale." She looked out the window a forlorn look in her eyes. "My mother. She was the one person I knew I could depend on through all this. But apparently, I couldn't."

"And you were scared." Rory finished.

Kim nodded. "You know, you really have got to stop that mind reading thing." She smiled. "Thanks. Can we kind of... keep this between us?"

"Why?" Rory wondered.

"Why what?" The teen returned.

Rory shook her head. "Why not tell Luke or my mom. You know that they would be supportive."

Kim laughed a little. "With the way Luke's been acting, I'm afraid that he will go off on her. And I don't want her to know that I'm here. She'll drag me home. I am only 17. And your mom will want to tell Luke."

Rory confirmed with a nod. She started the car and left the parking lot. "You should, Kim." Her friend gave her opinion. "He has a right to know."

"I know." She said. Kim leaned back against the chair. "And I will."

"When?"

Kim looked at her friend. "I don't know."

Rory nodded. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Tell him before her first birthday?" Rory asked. Before she could answer, Rory continued. "You can tell over the phone or even e-mail him, but he should know."

Kim nodded. "On one condition."

"Name it." Rory replied.

She took a deep breath. "I want you to be her godmother."

Rory gave a start. "What?"

"I want you to be my daughter's godmother."

Rory stared. "But, wouldn't you want someone you know better to be the godmother?"

Kim shook her head. "Well, for starters I need someone I trust. I trust you. Plus, nobody else really knows that I'm pregnant."

"Okay. I'll do it." Rory answered, not really sure what she was saying. A godmother.

Kim's eyes lit up. "You will?" At a nod, she squealed again. "Thank you!"

"I really don't know that much about babies, though." Rory told her.

The petite girl informed her friend. "That's okay." She lowered her voice into a stage whisper. "I don't either."

Rory giggled, feeling the giddiness that her friend was feeling. A godmother. She liked that feeling.

-

Later that day, Kim was digging through her duffle bag. There wasn't that much left in there. She had taken out her clothes. All that was left was the stuff she had on her when she left. She had emptied her pockets and stuff out and shoved them in a shoe box. Honestly, she had been so out of it when she left that she had no idea what was in the box. Let's see... Twelve dollars, her driver's licence, some make up, and... She pulled out the final object. Her morpher. She still had the morpher. Kim had forgotten that she had it. She could have sworn that she had left it at Tommy's house, having visited there one last time to see him and tell him she was pregnant. He hadn't been in. So she left.

Kim shoved the morpher into her pocket and let silent tears roll down her eyes.

-

Two months later, Kim blinked as a familiar female sat in front of her. "Hi Patty."

"Hey, Kim." Miss. Patty really liked the pregnant petite girl in front of her. The whole town did.

Kim grinned. "What will you have?"

"Donuts to go, hon."

Kim retrieved them for her and they exchanged goods. She smiled at her and then grabbed her stomach in pain. "Ahh!"

"Kimberly!" Miss Patty called to the girl who was hunched over on the floor. She went around to the other side of the counter. "Honey..."

"Ahh!" Kim called out again.

"Hon, I think your in labor." Patty replied, unsure of what to do.

Kim looked at her annoyed. "Ya think." She immediately regretted her word. "Sorry." She whispered.

Miss Patty just waved her off. "Just breath. In. Out. In. Out. Good." She glanced around the near empty diner. "Where's Luke?"

"In Hartford." The word Hartford came out as a yell at the end.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Miss Patty helped Kim to her car and ran back into the diner. She wrote Luke a quick note and flipped the sign to close.

-

Seven hours later, Lorelai and Rory entered the diner smiling, only to find Luke hurrying out the door.

Lorelai blinked. "What's the hurry?"

"Kim's at the hospital."

A sinking feeling entered the pit of Rory stomach. "I thought the baby isn't do for a week?"

Luke shook his head. "It wasn't."

"Wasn't?" Rory asked.

"She's already had it." Came the Luke's reply.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai felt worry enter her.

Luke nodded with relief. "She's fine. The baby, too."

Rory smiled. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go see them."

-

"Only immediate family can see her." The nurse behind the desk informed them.

The three were quiet for a couple minutes. That was until, Rory opened her mouth. "I'm her sister."

Lorelai and Luke looked at Rory, wide eyed.

Taking a leaf out of Rory's book, Luke also lied. "I'm her father." He looked for the mother and daughter for confirmation.

"Yeah." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded.

The nurse looked at Lorelai. "Are you are?"

Rory smiled. "This is my mother."

The nurse looked at them unsure. But she did had over the clipboard. "Just sign in."

They did and the nurse led them to Kim's room. She looked in the room. "You parents and sister are her to see you." She stepped out of the way so the three could enter the room.

Kim was laying happily on her hospital bed. Her baby was resting peacefully in her arms. She had chestnut brown hair and, to the others surprise, the little girl had brown eyes. Which was strange considering the fact that most babies were born with blue ones. The moment the nurse left, Kim asked. "My parents and sister?"

To her surprise, Luke slightly blushed.

Rory was the one to answer her. "We had to say something. She wasn't going to let us in." She looked at the little bundle in Kim's arms. "Is that my goddaughter?"

Kim nodded. "This is her."

"I want to hold her." Lorelai held her arms out to Kim. Her eyes were pleading.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Sure." She had Lorelai take the baby out of her hands, leaving her feeling slightly empty.

Lorelai whispered to the baby. "Hi honey. I'm your Auntie Lorelai and this is your Auntie Rory and your Uncle Luke. We're going to spoil you rotten..." Lorelai looked up, embarrassed. 'What did you say her name was?"

Kim giggled. "I didn't. Her name is Olivia Lorelai Hart."

"Lorelai?" Rory questioned.

"I named her after her godmother." Kim said. She blinked, tired.

"Are you alright?" It was the first thing that Luke had said.

Kim blushed. "I hit a nurse."

Rory grinned at her. "Really?"

"She was patronizing me!" Kim replied indignantly.

The nurse came back in the room, looking at Lorelai disapprovingly. "We have to take this little girl back to the nursery and feed her." She took Olivia from Lorelai, who was reluctant to let her go. "Ten minutes." The nurse left.

Kim leaned back against the pillows and yawned. Her little girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Coming to a decision, she turned to Lorelai. "Do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Why?" She asked. "You're not supposed to us them in here."

With one look at her friend, Rory knew what was going on. "Just let her, mom."

"What?" Lorelai jerked in surprise as Rory pulled the phone from her pocket and passed it to Kim.

Kim pushed in buttons, the familiar number returning to her. It rang a couple times before a female voice answered. "Hello..." She looked at the three for a little privacy.

Rory herded the two adults out of the room as they cried both curious and indignantly.

"Mrs. Oliver, I need to speak to Tommy..."


End file.
